Frühlingsfilme2016-1
center Zwei Oscar-Preisträger und drei Blockbuster. Das Verhältnis zeigt: Wir bewegen uns laaangsam auf den Sommer zu. Son of Saul 300px|left Kinostart: 10.03.2016 Regie: László Nemes Darsteller: Géza Röhrig, Levente Molnár Der ungarische Debütfilm „Son of Saul” hat gerade wie erwartet den Oscar für den besten fremdsprachigen Film gewonnen, doch auch wenn viele Leute nicht müde werden, der Academy ihre Vorliebe für "Nazifilme" vorzuwerfen, hat dieser Film den Preis auf jeden Fall verdient. Erzählt wird die Geschichte von Saul, einem Juden, der in Auschwitz gezwungen wird, die Körper seiner ermordeten Mithäftlinge zu verbrennen. Als er eines Tages die Leiche eines kleinen Jungen entdeckt, erkennt er darin seinen eigenen Sohn und setzt alles daran, dem Kind eine menschenwürdige Beerdigung zu ermöglichen. Währenddessen überschlagen sich um ihn herum die Ereignisse, denn sowjetische Soldaten nähern sich dem Lager und die Nationalsozialisten geraten in Panik. Schon in Cannes kamen die Kritiker aus ihrer Begeisterung über „Son of Saul” kaum heraus und man kann es ihnen nicht verdenken. Im unüblichen Format von 1.375:1 zeichnet László Nemes eine Welt, deren Enge und Ausweglosigkeit dem Zuschauer die Kehle zuschnürt und schafft es dann doch immer wieder, winzige Hoffnungsschimmer durchscheinen zu lassen. Der Film spielt ganz im Kopf seines Protagonisten, der inmitten des Grauen darum kämpft, seine Menschlichkeit zu bewahren und mehr zu sein, als seine Umwelt zulassen will. Einen erbaulichen Kinoabend sollte man mit „Son of Saul” nicht erwarten, aber spaßige Blockbuster gibt es in nächster Zeit noch genug – ich kann „Son of Saul” jedem sehr ans Herz legen. Die Bestimmung - Allegiant 300px|left Kinostart: 17.03.2016 Regie: Robert Schwentke Darsteller: Shailene Woodley, Theo James, Zoë Kravitz Leider war die Entscheidung, den dritten Teil der Bestimmungs-Trilogie von Veronica Roth in zwei Teile zu splitten schon gefallen, als sich am Beispiel von Hunger Games sehr anschaulich zeigte, wie man dadurch aus einem Finale vollends die Spannung heraussaugen kann. Ob es etwas geändert hätte – wahrscheinlich nicht, denn finanziell lohnt sich das Ganze natürlich trotzdem. Auch wenn die Romanvorlage die Teilung dramaturgisch definitiv auch diesmal nicht hergibt. Nachdem das entzückende Paar „Fourtris” am Ende von „Insurgent” die Mauer um das dystopische Chicago überwunden haben, kommen jetzt ganz neue Probleme auf die beiden zu. Denn: Nur „unbestimmt” sein ist nicht länger der Shit – WIE unbestimmt ist jetzt die Frage! Wer die Kinoplakate aufmerksam studiert hat, weiß: Tris ist genetisch 100% „rein”, was sie für verschiedene Parteien äußerst interessant macht. Nebenbei gilt es außerdem, die alte Gesellschaft vor dem Verderben zu retten, die nach dem Zusammenbruch der Fraktionen im Chaos zu versinken droht. Das alles verspricht einigermaßen spannend zu werden und Veronica Roth hat mit ihren Anfang Zwanzig tatsächlich einige interessante, wenn auch nicht neue Ideen in die Romane eingearbeitet. Zu Ende gedacht sind die nicht, aber das muss man von einem Teenie-Blockbuster ja auch nicht unbedingt erwarten. Zugute kam der Trilogie schon immer die sehr sympathische Hauptdarstellerin Shailene Woodley, der es hoffentlich auch diesmal gelingen wird, die etwas konfuse Storyline mit der nötigen Ernsthaftigkeit rüberzubringen. Vermutlich muss man durch „Allegiant” einfach irgendwie durchkommen, um sich dann auf das tatsächliche Finale 2017 freuen zu können. Raum 300px|left Kinostart: 17.03.2016 Regie: Lenny Abrahamson Darsteller: Brie Larson, Jacob Tremblay Leider kommt einem die Geschichte von „Raum” nur allzu bekannt vor: Ein Mädchen wird als Teenager entführt, eingesperrt und vergewaltigt. Sie bekommt ein Kind von dem Täter, das in Gefangenschaft aufwächst und kein anderes Leben jenseits des winzigen Verlieses kennt. Joy, sehr emotional gespielt von Brie Larson, die dafür gerade verdient des Oscar bekommen hat, versucht den Alltag für ihren Sohn Jack so normal wie möglich zu gestalten. Irgendwann merkt sie allerdings, dass sie ihn nicht mehr lange vor der Realität abschirmen kann und die beiden planen einen gefährlichen Fluchtversuch. „Raum” ist ergreifend und zwischendurch schockierend, aber auch – so absurd es klingen mag – irgendwie ein Feelgood-Movie. Mit dem Horror, der sich im Kopf breit macht, wenn man Josef Fritzl oder Natascha Kampusch hört, hat die Romanadaption nicht viel zu tun. Der Schrecken wird angedeutet, aber nie ausgereizt, was auch daran liegt, dass wir die Geschichte mit den Augen von Jack und nicht denen seiner Mutter sehen. Brie Larson hat sich in Vorbereitung auf ihre Rolle einen Monat von der Außenwelt abgeschottet und das hat offensichtlich gefruchtet. Trotzdem ist der unangefochtene Star des Films ihr kleiner Kollege Jacob Tremblay, der sich wohl in Zukunft vor Rollenangeboten kaum noch retten können wird. Hoffen wir, dass Mama und Papa nicht nur Geld mit ihm verdienen wollen und er einer Drogenkarriere à la Macauley Culkin aus dem Weg gehen kann. Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice 300px|left Kinostart: 24.03.2016 Regie: Zack Snyder Darsteller: Ben Affleck, Henry Cavill, Gal Gadot Nach Ryan Reynolds kriegt jetzt auch Ben Affleck seine zweite Chance als Superheld. Im Gegensatz zu Reynolds bleibt er allerdings dem DC-Universum erhalten und tritt nach seiner Rolle des blinden Daredevils Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice|jetzt im klobigen Outfit als Batman gegen Superman an. Zahlreiche Memes des traurigen Heldens haben die Gefühle der Fans zur Wahl des Hauptdarstellers schon genügend zum Ausdruck gebracht, deshalb möchte ich an dieser Stelle nicht auch noch mitbashen. Was das jetzt mit Affleck genau soll (der als Regisseur bekanntlich gute Filme macht), kann ich mir zwar auch nicht erklären, für die Publicity des Films war das Casting aber auf jeden Fall ein guter Schachzug. Die grobe Geschichte von Batman v Superman ist schnell erzählt: Bruce Wayne stellt sich dem stärksten Mann der Welt entgegen, weil es sonst keiner tut und Batman Selbstjustiz nicht akzeptieren will... hust, hust. Lex Luther sorgt allerdings für noch schlimmeren Ärger und die beiden müssen sich irgendwie arrangieren. Besonders freuen kann man sich auf eine Wonder Woman, die im Gegensatz zu vorigen Interpretationen nicht wie eine Karrikatur aussieht, sondern als könnte sie tatsächlich nennenswerten Schaden bei Schurken etc. anrichten. Angeblich kam der Rohschnitt des Films bei einem internen Studioscreening dermaßen gut an, dass die Herren im Anzug sich zu einer spontanen Standing Ovation hinreißen ließen und anfingen, mit Affleck die Produktion von drei Batman-Filmen zu verhandeln, bei denen er dann auch Regie führen soll. Bisher ist nur einer fest geplant, aber auch in „Suicide Squad” und „Justice League Part I” ist er definitiv mit von der Partie. An alle, die ihn also nach wie vor nicht in der Rolle des dunklen Ritters ertragen können: Zieht euch warm an! The Huntsman & the Ice Queen 300px|left Kinostart: 07.04.2016 Regie: Cedric Nicolas-Troyan Darsteller: Emily Blunt, Charlize Theron, Chris Hemsworth Die Vorgeschichte (im doppelten Sinne) von „The Huntsman & The Ice Queen” jagte eine Welle der Bestürzung durch „Twilight”-Fan-Community, denn während der Dreharbeiten zu „Snow White and the Huntsman” betrog KStew ihren RPatz doch tatsächlich mit dem Regisseur Rupert Sanders. Der war zudem noch verheiratet, was den Freunden der unsterblichen Fantasy-Liebe natürlich ganz und gar nicht in den Kram passte. Dass der Film, der während der unglücklichen Affäre entstand, sehr gut war, interessierte dann nur noch peripher, aber immerhin genug, dass das Studio sich auch ohne Zugpferd Kristen Stewart entschied, noch ein Prequel zu drehen. Und die Besetzung kann sich mal wieder sehen lassen: Chris Hemsworth bleibt in seiner Rolle des Huntsman erhalten, genau wie Charlize Theron, die im ersten Teil als böse Stiefmutter Ravenna brilliert hat. Neu dazu gekommen sind die crème de la crème von Hollywoods erfolgreichen Rothaarigen: Jessica Chastain und Emily Blunt. Letztere spielt die titelgebende „Ice Queen”, Schwester von Ravenna, die von dieser so tief verletzt wird, dass sie sich ins Eis zurückzieht und eine Armee heranzüchtet. Was man halt so tut, wenn man traurig ist. Ein bisschen trashig kann man das Ganze sicher nennen, aber das ist es auf eine so konsequent durchstilisierte Weise, dass man sich freudig zurücklehnen und das farbenfrohe Spektakel genießen sollte.